1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to high-conductivity, high work function compositions and more particularly to such compositions and their use in electronic devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Organic electronic devices define a category of products that include an active layer. Such devices convert electrical energy into radiation, detect signals through electronic processes, convert radiation into electrical energy, or include one or more organic semiconductor layers.
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are organic electronic devices comprising an organic layer capable of electroluminescence. OLEDs can have the following configuration:                anode/buffer layer/EL material/cathode        
The anode is typically any material that is transparent and has the ability to inject holes into the EL material, such as, for example, indium/tin oxide (ITO). The anode is optionally supported on a glass or plastic substrate. EL materials include fluorescent compounds, fluorescent and phosphorescent metal complexes, conjugated polymers, and mixtures thereof. The cathode is typically any material (such as, e.g., Ca or Ba) that has the ability to inject electrons into the EL material. The buffer layer is typically an electrically conducting polymer and facilitates the injection of holes from the anode into the EL material layer. The buffer layer may also have other properties which facilitate device performance.
There is a continuing need for buffer materials with improved properties.